


I Want You

by NothingIWontGive



Series: Starring Role [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingIWontGive/pseuds/NothingIWontGive
Summary: HelloIt's meYa boiI'm sickHowever I want to writeSo here I amWith another endingI also want to write this because the last ending had a lot of people sadSoI'm sorryAnywaysThis is a happy oneI swear





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mufffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/gifts).



> So a little thing before you read.  
> I'm really not sure how to make this smooth.  
> So.  
> Matt is still pining for Shiro.

_**~~~~~~~~** _

**_Well, babe, I've got this drink_ **

**_Turns out I've got some space_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_Matt was alone in a bar_

_Again_

_This was his life_

_Drinking to forget_

_Or maybe_

_It was drinking so he could pretend_

_He was a smart guy_

_He was really attractive_

_Yet there was still empty chairs all around him_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**I love to drink alone** _

_**I hate this empty place**_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_Though he did enjoy being alone_

_But that didn't mean he wanted to be alone_

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_**I'd like to spend some time** _

_**You look like Friday night** _

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_Whenever Matt saw Shiro he fell all over again_

_The Japanese man was just so attractive_

_Even in sweatpants_

_Paired with an atrocious sweater_

_The man could pull off wearing a speedo_

_A feat few can achieve_

  _ **~~~~~~~~**_

_**I'd like to dress you up and** _

_**Take you on a carpet ride** _

_**~~~~~~~~** _

_God did Matt want to see Shiro in his bed again_

_He would love to go over, sideways, and under with that man_

_Hot damn_

_He was a spicy meatball_

_Mama Mia_

_Matt would tap that in a second_

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_I've seen a couple things_ **

**_I know the way it goes_**

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_Matt had seen more than a couple things_

_College was full of things Matt never wanted to witness_

_It was awkward_

_But it made Matt happy for others_

**_~~~~~~~_ **

**_Like everybody says_ **

**_'Cause everybody knows_ **

**_Maybe you're the one for me_ **

**_We could be so cliche_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_You ask Matt how the hell he got Shiro around his finger again_

_But truly_

_He has no clue_

_It probably was due to his not having a filter_

_At all_

_Especially when he sees someone trying to flirt with the man he likes_

_But who knows_

_Though he's not sure what their relationship is now_

_All he wants to be is cliche_

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_I hate to see you leave but_ **

**_Love to watch you walk away_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_God did Shiro have a nice ass_

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_I've been so tired on the weekend_ **

**_I've been holding on too tight_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_Matt was always exhausted_

_Classes and Shiro did this to him_

_But were they worth it?_

_Fuck yes_

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_I never thought I'd be thinking_ **

**_"I want-"_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_God did Matt want Shiro_

_But did Shiro want him?_

_He didn't know_

_He wasn't even sure what they were_

_Boyfriends?_

_Fuck Buddies?_

_Friends?_

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_I spent the whole summer sleeping_ **

**_You've been staying up all night_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_Matt decided to stop thinking about it_

_The same could not be same for Shiro_

_Shiro was wrecked_

_He didn't want to fuck this up_

_But it was inevitable_

_He fucked up with Adam_

_Why wouldn't he was Matt?_

_Shiro didn't think he was worthy_

_Matt was always there for him_

_He knew Matt had a breaking point_

_And he didn't blame him for it_

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_I never thought I'd be thinking_ **

**_"I want you"_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_Shiro really wanted Matt_

_It didn't matter what type_

_Sexually_

_Romantically_

_Platonically_

_He just wanted Matt back_

_So badly_

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Don't make me play this game_ **

**_Don't have the time to waste_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_They were both always so busy_

_Matt didn't have time for bullshit_

_Shiro was too much of a coward_

_Matt couldn't waste another second on this_

_Unless it was actual love_

_Or friendship_

_No more drama_

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Don't need to read my mind_ **

**_'Cause I'll just tell you straight_ **

**_~~~~~~~_**

_Matt told him_

_He was too impatient_

_But maybe it was a good thing_

**_~~~~~~~~~_ **

**_Why don't you show me 'round?_ **

**_And I can show you off_ **

**_And if we're not too careful_ **

**_Baby we can both get lost_ **

**_~~~~~~~_ **

_Of course Matt wanted to show Shiro off_

_He wanted to do cute things with the other_

_Shiro wanted to get lost with the other_

_They just wanted to enjoy the each others presence_

_To love_

_To learn_

~~_To fuck_ ~~

_To relearn each other again_

_So they could restart_

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

**_I want you_ **

**_I want you_ **

**_So let me take you for a while_ **

**_'Cause I_ **

**_~~~~~~~~_ **

_At least they wanted each other_

_They eventually got each other_

_They trusted each other_

_They still had a small barrier of questioning_

_But they would be there for each other_

_They loved each other_

_And thats all that mattered_

_They could figure it out along the way_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it.  
> I'm lonely.  
> I beg you to talk to me


End file.
